Un réveillon mouvementé
by Noxae
Summary: Pour vivre une aventure, pas besoin d'être perdus à des milliers de kilomètres de chez eux. C'est ce que vont découvrir nos quatre amis un soir de Noël.


Che m'appelle Chanche. Mmh, pardon, j'étais en train de mâchouiller ma chaussure préférée (la baskette droite de Jamie, pour être précis). Laissez-moi réessayer. Je m'appelle Chance. Mais ça, vous le savez peut-être déjà. En revanche, ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que je vais bientôt être papa.

Et oui ! Delilah m'a annoncé la nouvelle alors que j'étais en train de creuser un trou dans le jardin conformément à mon plan de redécoration de la maison (tous les chiens savent de quoi je parle, vous autres humains avez de très mauvais goûts en matière d'esthétique, et c'est donc à nous qu'il incombe de rectifier le tir), et j'ai littéralement sauté de joie.

Toute la famille partage mon bonheur, bien entendu, (sauf Sassy, mais les chats ne sont jamais contents, autrement ce ne seraient pas des chats), et Jamie a déjà choisi tous les noms des chiots (il faut qu'il y en ait au moins douze, sinon il sera atrocement déçu). Je me demande à qui ils ressembleront. Auront-ils la douce fourrure blanche de Delilah ? Hériteront-ils de mon courage légendaire ? Pourchasseront-ils Sassy dans toute la maison par eux-mêmes, ou bien faudra-t-il que je leur transmette ce savoir ?

Je suis en train de me poser toutes ces questions, et bien d'autres encore, quand la boule de poil de la maison entre dans mon champ de vision. Elle a l'air de sortir d'une de ces siestes interminables dont les chats ont le secret, ce qui signifie qu'elle est légèrement de meilleur humeur que d'habitude. Elle me gratifie d'un regard félin (c'est à dire sournois).

- Ah, miaule-t-elle, c'est donc là que se trouve la baskette de Jamie. Il la cherche depuis un quart d'heure.

Je lève le nez de la délicieuse baskette en question, renifle élégamment, et répond :

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes y faire ? Tu vas me dénoncer, peut-être ?

- Loin de moi cette idée. Oh, tiens, regarde qui voilà...

Jamie entre dans la pièce en trombe, et fait les gros yeux lorsqu'il comprend que j'ai kidnappé sa chaussure.

- Chance ! gronde-t-il de la voix spéciale qu'il utilise quand il est en colère contre moi. C'est pas bien ! Méchant chien !

Je me recroqueville dans la posture qui signifie 'ne sois pas en colère après moi, gentil maître, c'est la chaussure qui a commencé, elle m'a fait de l'œil, je te le jure'. Malheureusement, comme la plupart des chiens peuvent en témoigner, cette posture a un taux de succès proche de 0 %. Pire encore, les humains ont souvent tendance à la confondre avec celle qui veut dire 'mouhaha, mon plan diabolique a réussi', bien qu'elles ne se ressemblent en rien.

- Maman, regarde ce que Chance a fait de ma chaussure ! C'est la troisième du mois, on dirait qu'il le fait exprès.

Oups. Il est temps d'entamer la procédure de diversion. Je bondis sur Sassy en grognant. Elle démarre en trombe avec un miaulement indigné, et bientôt je suis déjà loin de la scène du crime. Je n'ai pas pris la fuite, non, non. J'ai héroïquement protégé mon humain de la plus redoutable des allergies : l'allergie au poil de chat ! Redoutable, car tout le monde la possède sans le savoir, et certains humains se forcent tout de même à aimer les chats. Tel ne sera pas le sort de mon petit Jamie. Mission accomplie !

- Chance ?

Ah, ça c'est la voix de ma Delilah. Elle est allongée au pied du (délicieux) canapé en cuir, dans le salon. Elle a l'air inquiète, ce qui a pour effet de m'inquiéter à mon tour.

- Chance... Les humains, ils s'habillent pour sortir ? Je ne comprends pas... Où vont-ils ?

- Oh, ça, je réponds. Ne t'en fais pas, ils font toujours ça à cette période de l'année, quand ce truc blanc tombe du ciel. Ils partent un soir, et reviennent le lendemain matin avec plein de succulents restes de repas qu'ils s'empressent de nous servir. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris d'où ça sortait, mais je ne me plains pas.

- Oui, mais... et si les petits naissaient ce soir ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Chance.

Je m'approche et lui lèche le museau.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Je serai là, moi, et puis y aura Shadow, et même Sassy.

Un comble que j'en arrive à citer un chat pour la rassurer. Curieusement, ça semble fonctionner. Il faut avouer que Delilah et Sassy s'entendent beaucoup mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Sûrement un truc de filles.

- Chance a raison, Delilah. Il n'y a rien d'alarmant. Nos humains seront de retour au matin.

Ça, c'est Shadow. Ce bon vieux Shadow. J'ignore où j'en serais sans lui. Probablement pas aussi heureux, et sans doute pas aussi vivant. Il nous observe depuis le pas de la porte, surveillant du regard les allées et venues des humains. Chien de garde un jour, chien de garde toujours.

Je le rejoins en trottinant. Dehors, les humains sont en train de monter dans la grosse machine qui fait un bruit du tonnerre (et qui court bien plus vite que moi). Je l'ai bien étudié, cette chose. J'en ai conclu qu'en échange de pouvoir avaler les humains, elle accepte de les conduire où ils veulent. Ensuite, et c'est là qu'entre en compte l'ingéniosité des humains, ils arrivent à la convaincre de les recracher. Cela ne cessera jamais de m'étonner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les humains sont partis. La maison est à moi ! Enfin, je veux dire, à nous. Je file à la cuisine pour vérifier s'ils n'ont pas laissé un gâteau traîner au bord de la table. Hé non, pas de chance. Cependant, je détecte un écho sur mon radar nasal. Une odeur de... croquettes pour chat ! Haha ! Grossière erreur, mes amis ! Où est la gamelle ? Où est la gamelle ?

Je la localise enfin après avoir tourné en rond trois fois. Nooon ! Je m'effondre au sol en couinant. Elle est hors d'atteinte, placé en plein milieu de la table, et j'en suis réduit à lui faire les gros yeux dans l'espoir vain qu'elle descende d'elle-même et vienne honorer ma gueule de sa divine présence.

- Hé bien, Chance ? On a faim, mon gros ?

Sassy saute sur la table et se dirige vers la (ma) gamelle pleine de (délicieuses) croquettes.

- Comment ça se fait qu'à toi ils te laissent à manger, et que nous, on a rien ?

- Parce que je suis un chat, voyons. Et les chats...

- ...font la loi, je sais.

C'est alors qu'une idée de génie s'invite dans mon cerveau. Voyez-vous, il y a un espèce de truc en plastique qui pend de la table, de tout les côtés. La gamelle et le chat sont donc posés dessus, et si je tire de ce côté là... Je saisis le machin à pleine dents (aaargh, quel goût horrible), et donne des coups de tête tout en reculant, comme si j'étais en train d'essayer d'arracher un joujou des mains de Jamie.

L'opération se solde par un succès partiel. Du bon côté : Sassy pousse un miaulement à fendre l'âme, manque de se rétamer au sol (bonus !), et j'entends distinctement la gamelle tomber par terre. Du mauvais côté : je ne peux plus rien voir, parce que le truc a atterri sur ma tête.

Je l'attaque furieusement, mais il se défend plutôt pas mal, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je réussisse à le faire glisser de ma tête et à l'immobiliser sous mes pattes. Victoire ! Comme il reste immobile, j'en conclus qu'il a compris la leçon et me précipite pour manger toutes les (délicieuses) croquettes qui sont désormais éparpillés ça et là dans toute la cuisine.

Mmh, ch'est bon. Ch'en veux encore ! Encore ! Ha, bah y en a plus. Zut alors, moi qui voulait en garder une ou deux pour Delilah. Tant pis.

Après ça, la soirée s'écoule lentement. J'apporte une chaussure toute neuve à Delilah, mais elle la mordille sans réel intérêt. Shadow s'est couché devant la porte d'entrée, attendant fidèlement le retour de Peter. Sassy est quelque part à l'étage, sans doute en train de roupiller.

Roulé en boule sur le (délicieux) canapé, j'écoute la pluie tomber. C'est un vrai déluge. Je suis bien content de ne pas être dehors par ce temps de chat. Tout à coup, un flash lumineux d'une éblouissante intensité illumine le salon, suivi quelques instants plus tard d'un grondement terrifiant. Enfin, terrifiant. Si on s'appelle Sassy, peut-être. Moi, ça ne me faisait rien du tout.

- Lorsque j'étais petite, ma mère disait que lorsque le ciel grondait, c'était notre ancêtre à nous tous qui grondait pour nous protéger des humains.

Je tourne la tête vers Delilah. Je peux à peine la voir dans les ténèbres.

- Drôle d'histoire. Ça n'explique pas l'eau qui tombe du ciel, je remarque.

- Non. Je suppose que je pourrais toujours inventer ma propre version quand je transmettrai l'histoire à nos petits.

Je descends du canapé pour aller me coller contre elle. Que voulez-vous ? Je suis un grand romantique.

- On l'inventera ensemble.

Soudain, Shadow se met à gronder.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, le papy ? je lui lance. T'as peur du noir ?

- Quelqu'un approche, répond-il, et ce ne sont pas nos humains.

Je lève une oreille. Les deux, en fait. Des bribes de conversations me parviennent.

- ...personne... on entre, on ressort... argent facile...

Des ombres bougent devant la fenêtre. Mes poils se hérissent aussitôt. Je me mets à gronder bien plus fort que ce chien céleste dont parlait Delilah. Que personne ne s'approche !

- Y a un clébard...

- T'inquiète, j'ai tout prévu...

Les ombres s'éloignent, et il y a un bruit bizarre, comme si quelqu'un était en train de gratter à la porte. Dans l'entrée, Shadow se met à aboyer.

- Chance, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? me demande Delilah.

- Je te protégerai, quoi qu'il arrive.

L'odeur de boulettes de viande parvient à mes narines. Tiens ? D'où elles sortent, celles-là ?

- N'y touche pas, Chance, me conseille Shadow. C'est sûrement un piège.

Un excellent piège. Elles ont vraiment l'air succulentes. Miam... Je me lèche les babines, tout en essayant de ne pas perdre de vue mon objectif. Protéger Delilah. Protéger Delilah. Protéger...

La porte s'ouvre à la volée. Shadow se précipite en grognant sur le premier intrus. À en juger par leurs odeurs, ils sont au moins trois. Shadow se fait vieux ; il ne peut pas régler leur compte à trois humains à lui tout seul. J'hésite un instant. Je répugne à abandonner Delilah, même pour une minute ou deux.

- Vas-y, Chance, m'encourage-t-elle. Tout ira bien.

Elle est aussi brave que moi ! Peut-être même plus (oui, je sais, c'est difficile à imaginer, mais faites un effort). Aboyant à tout va, je m'élance dans la mêlée. Shadow a déjà refermé ses mâchoires sur le bras du plus grand des assaillants, et est en train de tirer dessus de toutes ses forces.

Je saute sur une proie au hasard, le renverse à terre, et lui grogne dessus.

- Dégage, minable, je lui aboie à la figure.

Apparemment, il m'a compris, puisqu'il s'empresse de se dégager et de partir en courant. Je jette un coup d'œil aux alentours. Shadow en a également terminé avec sa proie, qui s'enfuit en hurlant, nous laissant un bout de son pantalon en souvenir. Un feulement de chat attire mon attention. Sassy est en train d'escalader le dos du troisième et dernier intrus. Ça alors. Mais il était à moi, celui-là ! Pour qui elle se prend, une chatte de garde ?

Enfin, sa tactique s'avère efficace, et bientôt il ne reste plus que nous trois sur le porche.

- Je vais finir par croire que vous attirez les ennuis, vous savez, nous reproche Sassy.

- Et je vais finir par croire que tu aimes ça, je rétorque en m'ébrouant.

Un nouveau flash de lumière salue mes paroles. Le chien céleste gronde.

- Je vais rester ici pour monter la garde, déclare Shadow.

- Si personne n'a besoin de moi, je vais retourner dormir dans mon petit panier douillet, décide Sassy.

Bon, et moi, alors ? Ha, mais oui, suis-je bête. Delilah !

Elle n'a pas bougé d'un poil, mais je m'aperçois immédiatement que quelque chose cloche. Les yeux fermés, couché sur le côté, elle halète rapidement. Elle relève la tête en m'entendant arriver.

- Chance... Les petits... c'est pour maintenant, ils arrivent.

Je fais un bond en l'air d'au moins deux mètres.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-cequejefais ? Kékejefais ?

Je suis peut-être un tout petit peu nerveux. Ça la fait rire.

- Calme-toi, Chance. Tout ira bien.

- Mais oui, tout ira bien, renchérit Sassy qui semble surgir de nulle part (encore un truc de chat, ça). Pourquoi tu n'irais pas tenir compagnie à Shadow ?

- Bah pourquoi ? je proteste. Je veux aider, moi.

- En faisant quoi ? Tu as déjà mis bas, peut-être ?

- Bah, euh... Toi non plus, d'abord !

Je suis fier de mon habileté verbale.

- Chance, s'il te plaît...

Bon, puisque Delilah me le demande... Je pars rejoindre Shadow, tout de même légèrement inquiet. La nuit s'écoule lentement. De temps à autre, j'entends des couinements en provenance du salon, et mon cœur fait des sauts périlleux dans ma poitrine. Shadow fait de son mieux pour me distraire, me racontant des anecdotes de sa jeunesse, et bien qu'elles soient plutôt amusantes (qui aurait cru qu'on pouvait faire _ça _avec un aspirateur ?), je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça. La pluie tombe sans relâche.

Enfin, alors que le soleil se lève à l'horizon, j'entends Sassy qui m'appelle. Je me précipite dans le salon, dérapant au passage sur le tapis de l'entrée (tiens, les boulettes de viande sont toujours là). Au pied du canapé, Delilah est en train d'allaiter cinq, non, six, non, sept petits chiots. Je m'approche pour les renifler.

- C'est normal qu'ils soient si petits ? je demande, intrigué. On dirait... des chatons.

- Ne sois pas bête, Chance. Ils viennent de naître, c'est normal qu'ils aient cette taille, m'explique Delilah.

Certes. Mais quand même, je m'attendais à ce qu'ils soient un peu plus gros. Je les examine plus en détail. Ils ont l'air si fragile. Ils n'ont aucune idée de l'acte héroïque que leur père vient d'accomplir. Ils ignorent également qu'ils sont nés le jour de la Grande Distribution de Nourriture, ce qui est de très bonne augure pour leur avenir.

Quatre d'entre eux ont la même fourrure que Delilah, cet espèce de blanc duveteux auquel je voue un culte. Deux sont tout noirs, et le dernier me ressemble trait pour trait. Je lui donne une léchouille en guise de bienvenue.

- Celui-la, c'est Chance Junior, m'informe Sassy.

- Pfff. T'as pas beaucoup d'imagination, la minette.

- En fait, intervient Delilah, c'est moi qui ait choisi son nom.

- Oh. Mais c'est un très beau nom ! Un nom parfait, même !

- Hein-hein.

- Mais c'est moi qui choisirait le nom du prochain.

Comme je vous le disais, je m'appelle Chance. Et je suis le chien le plus heureux au monde.


End file.
